Up to now, the daily necessities such as pen, cigarette lighter, electronic calculator, radio . . . etc., are encased in a brief case at the time of traveling. However, such daily necessities put together with the ticket, passport, money . . . etc. will be much troublesome when desired to find out one or more things from the brief case.
Accordingly, for the purpose of obviating the trouble, the inventor of this invention, after numerous experiments, creates a versatile pocket-size container.